No cambia nada
by Misila
Summary: La ha besado, pero a Isla no le importa. Porque ese beso no significa más que el resto de lo que ha pasado.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Citas literarias_ del foro _Amor de Tercera Generación_.

* * *

_**No cambia nada**_

o—o

_Un beso es sólo un beso. Sólo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada... O puede cambiarlo todo._ – **Laura Gallego García**, _**Memorias de Idhún**_

o—o

Ese maldito beso no cambia nada. _Nada_.

En medio de ese torbellino de sentimientos que se han desbordado en una tarde hecha de música, piques y provocaciones cuya mordacidad dejó de molestaros a ambos hace bastante tiempo, es lo único que tienes claro. El tacto de sus labios ha sido lo menos significativo, lo que menos te ha alterado después de haberte ahogado en tus propias emociones.

Porque sabes que temes mil veces más –y con razón– la certeza de que te has acostumbrado, poco a poco, a la compañía de Bob. Que has aprendido que puedes atrasar el ritmo todo lo que quieras, sonreír cuando él te espera y tras unos compases volveréis a estar a la par, piano y oboe fundiéndose en la misma obra mientras él te pica y sus dedos se posan en las notas equivocadas. Hablar de música cuando termináis de tocar y os sentáis juntos en la banca del piano, comentáis partituras o tomáis té.

Comparado con eso, con las tímidas caricias de Bob cuando te aparta el pelo del rostro mientras calientas, con ese abrazo en el que envolviste el día que te habló de su tía, el beso no fue _nada_.

De alguna forma, sientes que deberías haberlo visto venir. Darte cuenta de que ya pasabas prácticamente todas las tardes en el enorme caserón del señorito burgués, de que aunque se había roto la muñeca un día que salió a cazar con sus amigos seguía invitándote a ir y tocaba los acordes para acompañarte con su mano buena, y luego pasaba horas hablando contigo de asuntos que cada vez se alejaban más de la música.

Pero te sorprendió. Cuando, con los labios cansados tras media hora tocando, te apoyaste en la larga cola del piano negro y le lanzaste una pulla –porque ésa es vuestra forma de empezar una conversación, del mismo modo que vuestra relación empezó cuando discutisteis en un concierto del primo de tu mejor amiga–, él tardó algo más de lo habitual en contestar. Se levantó de la banca y se acercó a ti, y bromeó sobre la mala afinación de tu sol del final con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Estaba tan bajo que parecía que estaba anocheciendo —se burló.

—Al menos yo puedo tocar todas las notas —observaste su mano vendada, y pese a que sabías que no debías hacerlo –porque Bob Hitchens era rico, inteligente, un músico de los pies a la cabeza y _muggle_– deseaste sacar tu varita y curar la lesión en cinco segundos. Echabas de menos tocar _de verdad_ con él—. ¿Cómo va tu muñeca?

Bob frunció el ceño y se la miró.

—El médico la vio ayer y dice que está bastante bien. No creo que tenga problemas para volver a tocar el piano.

Sonreíste con verdadera alegría, pero antes de que pudieses decir nada descubriste el rostro de Bob demasiado cerca del tuyo, sus ojos verdes insoportablemente preciosos. Quisiste alejarlo de ti a empujones, huir de lo que sabías que iba a ocurrir, de los sentimientos que poco tenían ya que ver con el deseo de tocar con él, pero no te moviste. Permitiste que te besara, y cuando se acabó te encontraste entre sus brazos, tan cómoda como si hubieses nacido allí.

Fue una sensación aterradora. Porque nunca te habías planteado la identidad del destinatario de esas emociones, pero cualquier muggle debería haber estado fuera del revoltijo que se había formado en tu interior. Y, sin embargo, ahí estabas, besando de nuevo a Bob Hitchens.

Te encoges más bajo tu cama y te muerdes el labio para evitar echarte a llorar de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que no tardas en probar el sabor metálico de tu sangre. Desde que te besó, desde que te diste cuenta de que no puedes seguir dando la espalda a tus sentimientos, Grimmauld Place parece una cárcel, y todo por culpa de Bob Hitchens. Odias a ese estúpido muggle pianista y te odias a ti misma porque nunca has sido buena tomando decisiones y estás muerta de miedo ante la sola idea de que tus padres y tus hermanos se enteren de lo que has hecho.

De lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Cierras los ojos cuando te das cuenta de que ya has tomado tu decisión, aferrándote a la otra cosa que tienes clara.

El beso no cambió absolutamente nada.

Fue todo lo demás.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene, según word, 731 palabras. Es cortito, pero no me apetecía alargarlo mucho. Respecto a las referencias musicales... sí, en mi cabeza tanto Isla como Bob son músicos. Escribí un poquito de ellos en la primera viñeta de _Bajo ningún concepto_, así que si tenéis curiosidad buscad en las cavernosas profundidades de mi perfil.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
